RWBY: Memories
by ImSorryPeople
Summary: (SEE PROFILE)Kusari Misuto, a man that has memories of his childhood friend before he left her... alone. He now attends Beacon and saw her again. He must now try to reconnect with her...again, but dark secrets they hid for all those years will be revealed. Rated M for *cough* sexual reasons and bloody scenes. I own NOTHING except the OC people and my cover image.
1. Chapter 1:Childhood Hit Back

**Chapter 1: Childhood Hit Back**

**Author Notes: Hi name is ImSorryPeople for a reason but let's start some quiet time, I'm the eldest child in my family and this is my first fanfiction so if the story is need of help go ahead review then follow, or/and favorite my story and I will the story continue it next time.**

"Sometimes you're just an idiot!" she yelled in her agitated voice, "but in a good way at least..."she started blushing after her statement… _"I wish I had more time with her….."_

"I hope we can be together." I said feeling broken, she came and giving me a goodbye hugged me saying "I will miss you and hope we will not forget about each other." She started to cry as I felt sad to leave her, "Before I go, what is your name?" she replied "Weiss….Weiss Schnee…."

* * *

**3 Years Later….**

I keep having dreams of the girl named Weiss and was wondering where she is now, no matter, she is the Schnee Company heiress so I think she might be having a lot of time on her hands. After training those last 3 years, I was accepted to attend an academy, but whatever works I can at least fill the free time that keeps coming to me.

I was just wearing a black t-shirt with faded blue lights and faded black jeans.I have everything for my daily life and have my weapons, Hikari (Light) and Kurai (Dark), which are linked to my emotions and switched to dual pistols that can refine my bullets with enhanced dust. I was still lying back in my room until someone decided to wake me up.

"Kusari!" I woke up to see Saria, she was a friend that I made after I moved away from "her", and she was that girl that doesn't want to be messed with, but she was a nice girl. She has red hair with some yellow highlights, violet eyes that I find cute, she was wearing her violet combat skirt with white high knee socks, having a shirt that is mostly black and in the middle is a red heart and had her weapon, Kuro-gatana, a katana that shifts in a high-powered FM 24(Light Machine Gun). She was also accepted to attend the school with me.

"Finally, I was about to say were here." I felt really tired after her scream, which cause some hearing lost, we were about to land at Beacon Academy, the school to train becoming a hunter and huntress.

* * *

The time we got off, Saria was in awe, "This place is huge, gorgeous, and breath-taking!"

"Sure is great to be here." Replying in a monotone voice.

"Alright, here is the plan," she said, "Oh god, please tell me it's a normal plan." Pleading and hoping it's not a life/death situation. "We will go around the school and see if we can try to make friends."

"Fine, take care of yourself." Waving as Saria and I gone around the school to make a few friends.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later…**

I heard a huge explosion and as I slowly walked to the area, my heart stopped and I saw her.

She had white long hair, wearing white clothing with high heels and a combat skirt (stop thinking about it) with her clear skin complexion and blue eyes with a scar running down on her left eye, she's here, the person who I cared the most in my childhood, "Weiss….." the thought slowly cause a memory appear as I slowly begin to walk towards her...

**AN: RAAAAAAAAAGH….. This is so difficult but first tries are supposed to be difficult and review, follow, and/or favorite this helps me improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Forgotten

******Chapter 2: Meet and Forgotten**

**AN: I freaking suck at the first chapter I fucked up real good but, I'm surprised on how many views it gotten to be honest O_O, maybe 1. You guys need a good story to read or 2. You guys are messing with me T^T. Also I would like to point out that his memory pop-ups are random or when he either asleep, knock-out or something that made him feel pain. So please enjoy chapter 2, make sure to review, then follow and/or favorite the story. I'm OUT!**

* * *

**7 Years Ago...**

"Someone, help me!"

I stopped in my tracks and saw a park, but a girl was crying with a man who held a gruesome smile, "Don't worry , I'm just here to make a offer, marry me or pay the consequences, Snowflake!"

"_This guy is on my last nerve."_ I thought as I walked towards the man, hoping to leave him with a bloody nose. I walked behind him, quickly tapped on his shoulder, and then delivered a devastating left hook.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this!"

"I'll be looking forward to that day," I replied as he quickly got up and ran out of the park.

"Thank you so much for helping me," she said and I started to blush when I saw her attire, she had white long hair and a dress with a light blue skirt.

"You're welcome and you look…great…"

She giggled and replied, "Thanks, you look like you never seen a girl this cute before."

"…_She was more than cute…"_

**Present Day**

I started my way to the explosion site thinking, _"Why did that memory came up all of a sudden?"_

* * *

**Weiss**

"This is what I'm talking about!" I yelled at the girl with the red cloak, "I'm really, really sorry," replying in a worried tone.

"Ugh, you complete dolt!"

"Hey, you know that's disrespectful to say." I turned to see who screamed out and my heart skipped a beat.

A guy with a black t-shirt and faded black jeans, his black hair… folded to the right, carrying a backpack and two katanas, one light and a another dark.

"What do you want?" asking in an agitated voice, "I was walking around and heard an explosion, so I thought I looked what it was," replying in a monotone voice.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, Princess!" yelled out from the girl with red cloak. A girl appears, wearing black clothing and a bow which nestled on top of her black hair saying, "Heiress actually," attracting the crowd's attention.

"Heiress of the Schnee Corporation and one of the largest energy producers." I say aloud, "Finally, some recognition!"

"It's also the same company infamous with its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl finished.

"How dare-" I was stopped by the same guy saying, "Don't listen to her, it's only what she believes." He gave off a familiar warm feeling.

"Thanks…." I reply back as I was blushing, _"Why was I blushing?"_

"So, since we're bunched up, I think we should learn each other's names," said the girl with the red cloak.

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose," she said, "Blake Belladonna," the girl with the bow answered, "Weiss" I replied and as we looked towards the school, we saw him walk away and I chased after him "Wait!" He stopped and looked back, "We never got your name."

He replied in a disappointed voice, "So you did forget…"

I looked puzzled as he walked away, _"What does he mean 'forget?'"_

**AN: "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. Why do these chapters so short" you ask, "ImSorryPeople" but remember this is my first fan fiction and I will post another chapter soon. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Warm Night

**Chapter 3: A Warm Night**

**AN: Well seems like this story is going real good so far (FINALLY able to make a longer chapter :D) and I had to listen to Ozpin speech in episode 2 part 2. Alright and also toady is my birthday or past my from where you live and I don't mind if people PM to say Happy Birthday and hope you guys a good day. RIOT SHIELD AWAY!**

* * *

As I slowly make my way to the school, Saria did a "surprise greeting, "Kick of Space!"

"_Is she really doing this?" _ I thought as I dodged her kick, "Was it really necessary to try kicking me in the head?"

"Yeah, it was," she replied, "So, how did your day go, did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, three," I replied, "One was Ruby Rose, the second one was Blake Belladonna, and the last one was-"

"Who was the third one," she asked in a worried voice, "…Weiss…"

She was in shock when she heard the name, "I never knew… I knew you two friends, but I never thought she was here…"

"Yeah… I know," replying in a heartbroken tone which made me shed a tear, "So did you-" she was crying, so I got worried and asked, "… You're crying because I met Weiss isn't?" She nodded and still crying, "Don't worry," I answered, "To be honest, Weiss doesn't remember me…"

"It's okay, eventually she will remember you…" she answered as she kissed me in the cheek which gave me a shock, "I'm only here to keep an eye on you…"

"Thank you," replying in relieving voice that causes her to smile joyfully.

"So, did you made any friends, I am curious if you made any?"

"I did and they will be waiting at the school entrance door," she replied with her cheerful attitude.

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

**At The School Door**

"Hey! Avlon, Iris we're her!" As she yelled out their names, a boy walked out of the school as he was with a girl behind his back.

"_Are they related?" _I thought then said, "Name's Kusari and you two are?" The boy replied, "I'm Avlon and this is my twin sister, Iris."

Avlon was about the height of my shoulder, but shorter than Saria, he had spiky brown hair with bloody red eyes; he wore a light blue t-shirt covered with a light pink jacket and wore blue jeans. His weapon was Xenon, a buster sword that was linked to people's thoughts and it can be empowered by his aura, which is being a protective brother.

"Iris is shy, so I had to help her get to know people." She nodded to her brother's explanation.

Iris had luscious long hair, emerald eyes, a light pink t-shirt with silhouettes of starts, wearing a pink combat skirt and she was wearing emerald high knee socks. Her weapon was Buster, a fluorescent cyan orb that can be manipulated by her will. She was same height as her brother.

"Nice to meet you, Kusari," she mumbled, "we should head inside; we might be late for the announcement." "Yeah, we should enter," I replied as we headed inside.

**Inside the Academy…**

"I'll… keep this brief."

"_Looks like Professor Ozpin are starting his speech…" _ I thought as we walked in the grand hall with tons of students around. "You have come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people."

"_Something seems to be…off," _I thought as he finished the statements. "But I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"_I so called it" _Grinning to the thought as Professor Ozpin walked off the stage. "That was weird," Avlon said, "Must had an off day," Saria proclaims, "Yeah, that might be it…" agreed by Iris.

"Alright, seems like after that speech which Professor Ozpin gave us, it looks like it's already night, so we should head to sleep," I said and the three agreed.

"Okay, let's put up our stuff and get some sleep…"

* * *

**7 Years Ago…**

As I walked my way back from Signal, I checked my scroll to see that wanted to see me in the same park, _"Might as well see her."_

"Kusari…" She hugged me and started to cry, "What's wrong," I asked. "I just feel so lonely! I just need someone to be on my side." She was letting out all her feelings through the rough 10 years, "Alright, how about this, I will stay by your side, no matter what happens." I gave her a glimpse of hope and as soon I made eye contact with her, she leaned in for a kiss.

We kissed passionately until we grasped for air then she leaned to my ear whispering, "Thank you and you will be the person I love the most…"

"… _I'm sorry about your families' conflict with the white fang, but I was happy for you and I to be together…"_

**Present Day, Late Night**

I woke up to see everyone still asleep, "…Weiss…"I thought. When I checked outside, it was still late, "Might as well walk around in here and see what I can do…"

After a few minutes of walking, I notice Weiss having a nightmare and I think I at least see what was wrong and give her a decent conversation after these years not seeing her.

* * *

**Weiss**

"_You will never find true happiness," _said the mysterious evil voice._ "Shut up! I will find it!" _I yelled as the voice answered, _"YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED!" _

I woke up in shock to see a familiar face. "What are you doing!?" He told me to keep my voice down since everyone is asleep.

"I saw you tumbling in your bed roll, so I came to see what's the matter," he replied with a smile, "W-Well it's none of your business." I replied while blushing, but he said, "It's okay, just tell me…"

I told him about my nightmare of not ever finding happiness or love. After I finished, I started to cry, but he wiped away my tears and said, "Don't be like that, I know you will find it and I'm sure you will be loved.

"Do you mind if I ask you something," I said after I stopped crying, "What is your name and what do you mean 'forget?'"

He replied, "Kusari is my name and you forgot about the memories you did outside of your family…"

I saw him shed a tear, but I said, "Yeah, I know… can you-!" I was interrupted when he kissed me on the lips.

"_Why is this so familiar?" _I thought, _"I must pull away. But it feels so good."_

I pulled away and started to blush, "Can you sleep with me?"

"Yeah, anything to keep your fears away," he replied

We snuggled up in the bed roll and he said, "It's nice to be close together, right," as he was smiling to the fact, "Yeah, it is." I replied and watched him fall into slumber.

"… _I think you're the one to help me feel loved…" _I smiled to the thought as I slept away to a brighter and warmer dream.


	4. Chapter 4: A Launching Morning

**Chapter 4: A Launching Morning**

**AN: How is everyone doing? Great, now long story short I got different RWBY accessories from Rooster Teeth store that my parents bought for my birthday and they are awesome. I think the POV of people will vary 1-4, who knows and now let the 4****th**** chapter begins. FREE FALLING!**

* * *

**Saria**

I woke up from the rays of the sun to see Avlon and Iris awake and they seemed to be staring at something. As I got up to see who it was, I was stopped by something….fluffy.

"_What is this on my head"? _ I thought and as soon touch what is was, I heard a moan which caused me to blush and fall to the floor to see a female with large breast with golden hair. Her eyes were lilac color and wearing an orange tank top and yellow pants.

"I'm sorry for what I did! So please forgive me!" I answered hastily to not get yelled at; however, when I looked up, she was blushing mumbling, "It's okay…"

"Alright," I replied and then asked, "What is your name?" "Yang," she replied still blushing to what happened earlier.

"So, what's happening?" I asked and she replied with a sly smile as she pointed out, "Someone has been sleeping with someone last night…" I blushed to see where Avlon and Iris were standing, she also mentioned the girl with the bow is Blake and the girl with the red highlights is Ruby

"_So those two are Blake and Ruby," _I thought as we walked towards the four, but when we got to the group, I blushed redder than a tomato. _"Are you kidding me?!" _I thought when saw Kusari has his arm around Weiss and she was lying atop of Kusari's chest.

"Did you think they did it," Avlon asked which caused Iris and Ruby to blush drastically, "Ar-are you sure!?" asked in unison sheepishly.

"No, their clothes are still on," Blake answered calmly, "Yup, their clothes still on their bodies," confirmed by Yang

"So…who wants to wake them up?" I asked and no one wants to volunteer, "Alright, I guess we can wait and see what's going to happen next, I guess…"

* * *

**Weiss, Unknown Time Ago**

"Hey, wait up!" A boy yelled out from a distance.

_Where am I? What is this?_

"Next time, let me know where we're going…" he said as he was catching his breath

_Do I know him?_

"I will be by your side, no matter what happens."

**Present Day**

I woke up on Kusari's chest and by looking at him from last night and now, he looks really cute and his eyes were beautiful, golden sun eyes…

I thought of waking him up now, so I whispered, "Time to wake up, Kusari." He groaned for a little' and then greeted, "Moring Weiss, did you sleep well?" I giggled and then replied, "Yeah, I did…," he was brushing my hair with his hand and then we heard, "Well isn't this cute?"

We both started to blush a little and when we started to see who it was, we both blushed drastically to see 3 other people, Ruby, Blake, and her sister, Yang.

"How long have you been watching us?" I muttered the question and Blake answered, "About 10 minutes including the time you were still asleep," I was about to scold at her until I got interrupted by a girl in violet pajamas asked in her suppression of her anger, "Kusari, why were you sleeping with Weiss?!"

"Saria, let me explain before you start hitting me and make a big deal about it later," he replied hastily.

* * *

He calmly explained why we were sleeping together (excluding my nightmare's truth and us kissing) everyone decided to tone down the strange atmosphere and Ruby asked, "Who are you two then," pointing to the boy with bloody red eyes and the girl with the emerald eyes.

"The boy is Avlon and that is his twin sister, Iris," He answered by Kusari and asked calmly, "Who's the girl with the large breast?" She answered, "Yang and my sister is Ruby which you already met yesterday."

"Alright, seems like we finished our short meet-n-greet, I think we should get breakfast because I'm starving," Saria exclaimed and everyone agreed as we head out to change. I waited for everyone to leave and as soon Kusari got up, I asked him, "Is your friend, Saria, like this if she see us sleeping together?"

"No, but maybe it was for today," he replied with a smile which made me smile back.

* * *

**Kusari, Locker Room, After Breakfast**

"Why did you have to get pissed of what happened this morning?" Saria isn't listening to since breakfast and she replied, "The reason why is you sleeping with her since last night…"

As soon as I was about to counter her statement, I saw her fidgeting and then she started to cry hysterically. I took a deep sigh and asked her, "The reason why your crying like this is because of what happened to your parents, isn't it?"

All she can do is nod due to the gruesome death her parents' faced and she witnessed it happen causing her to face traumatic fears of her loved ones. My family was the only one to bring her in and she been protective about my decisions ever since she lives with us for 8 years and she was aware of me visiting Weiss after school.

"I know you're just watching over me for my parents, but I know you're still being protective after all these years. So please, let me be someone I want be with the person I met and loved…"

She briefly stopped crying, and answered in anger, "I don't want to be rejected or alone! I lost everything, your family gave me another chance, and you became someone special in my life…I don't want to lose you…"

She cried again, but I wiped away her tears as I was saying, "It's okay and I know you will be special to someone else in the future, but for now, help me make Weiss remember me."

She was able to pull herself together after her outburst of anger and she told me that we should head to the cliffs and I obliged with a smile; she couldn't help but smile as we went to the cliffs.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter(s) will be third person due to the cameras in the original RWBY show allowing Goodwitch and Ozpin watch them from afar or otherwise. So Take of yourselves and see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing Each Other

**Chapter 5: Knowing each other**

**AN: Hi….. I have a week of spring break so I might write nonstop and this chapter is in third person….. So, that's it…..PEACE!**

* * *

Everyone was at the cliffs ready to start the initiation. Kusari, Saria, Avlon, and Iris awaited the time to start; Professor Ozpin told everyone that the person that you meet first, will be our partners for the rest of the time in Beacon.

"_I hope I get partnered by anyone I know." _Kusari hoped as he heard Professor Ozpin mentions about 'Landing Strategy', which made Kusari and Jaune confused until he realized what he means when he saw students being launched into the sky.

"Oh…ooooh," he said aloud which made Saria looked puzzled, "Something wrong?" Kusari replied, "Yeah, just now know what this 'Landing Strategy' is," she looked worried and the she shrugged it off; prepared to fly off.

Then, as soon as the launching reached the four, Iris launched first and Kusari saw her enjoy the freedom in the air: followed by Avlon which seems too tense when he was launched. Saria was off yelling, "See you on the other side!" Kusari, unaware that the launch pad sent him flying right after Saria's; he began to fly off in shock.

"Need….to…adjust," he said to himself as he was struggling in the sky. Took him a while and as soon he adjusted, trees were getting closer to his face, _"Alright, time to go samurai!"_

Kusari pulled out his dark katana, Kurai, ready in hand, and then… he landed to the ground. He opened his and they are no longer gold, they are now white, acting like a part of his eyes. By the time he placed Kurai in the sheath, the sound caused the trees to get the cuts he inflicted and caused a domino effect on 5 other trees. He took a sigh and walked off.

* * *

Iris was lost calling out Kusari, Saria, and her brother's name as she walked around. By the time she was about to call out again, a man covered her mouth and pushed her towards to a tree saying, "You look beautiful enough to be my 'special' toy…" Iris struggled to escape his grip, but he held on tighter.

He was using his free hand to grope one of her breast causing her to go in fear, "These fine sets… they will be perfect." She is sobbing to what was happening to her; however, that wasn't the worst part. His hand that covered her mouth, slowly makes its way through her skirt and panties, he massaged her womanhood causing her to restrain her enjoyable moans.

"_Please, anyone, help me," _Iris was going through the same scene from 2 year ago, which almost led to sex. After a few minutes has past, the man stopped and Iris saw a dark aura blade around his neck. The man was in deep as the other said in a soulless dark tone, "If you dare rape her, I will cut off your legs and feed you to beowolves…alive."

The last line caused him to run fast as he can until they no longer see him in the forest. Iris wan crying hysterically, out of fear, but the man calmed her in a warm tone, "It's okay now Iris, the rapist is gone," She looked up to see Kusari's eyes. Noticing his eyes are clear white she asked, "What happened to your eyes, they're no longer gold…" He hesitated for a moment and then replied, "… It has been like this 2 year from now…" Iris stopped crying a few moments after his response.

"My family was well-known to a respectful, nice, and helpful throughout the town, but one day, I got really angry and I injured the person so bad, that it almost gave him death." Iris covered her mouth in shock as she heard the last line, but interrupted him saying, "Remember, you still be the same person and you will be cared for as a family…" She noticed Kusari crying and realizes that it's her turn to comfort him, she sang a beautiful song that serenades his minds and remembering what his parents told him, _"You will always be our joy in our life."_

At the end of her song, all he could do is come in and give her a hug and said, "Thanks, I really needed that." She saw his eyes return gold and able to smile to his golden eyes. "Guess we're partners, right Kusari?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Avlon kept running into beowolves and ursas and eventually getting weary. "For crying out loud," Avlon turned to the direction of the angered scream which turns out to be Saria.

"Finally, after 15 minutes of walking and killing grimms," Avlon exclaimed which caused her to give him a heavy right hook to the head. "Don't give me that treatment! Do you know how many times I have to kill Grimms, about like 50 Grimms!"

"Hey, I have to do the same thing! I need to find my sister!" Avlon huffed in anger after her right hook, and then looked down saying, "I need to protect her…" Saria placed her hand and asked, "Why do you need to protect her?"

Avlon was holding back his tears as he explained that their family is one of the largest Dust companies. Their mother was loving and caring, but their father was strict and abusive. They had to follow every word their father in order to keep their reputation well-known and trained them to use Xenon and Buster. Their mother was caring and loved them as much as they loved her and able to make joy in their life.

"_Why is e protecting Iris if this was happening?" _Saria thought, but jumped he explained the next part in a depressing tone, "One day, my sister got abused by my father and I protected her, making him more infuriated leading me getting knocked out by a stomach punch and see my sister get hurt. Reason why…I never knew and she won't tell me about it, but one thing is for sure," he lifted his head, "I will protect her…"

He exposed all of his feelings causing him to cry, yet Saria, still by his side, replied, "I know how you feel, I lost my family and been adopted by Kusari's family… I've been an overprotective person to him and know I got to move on." Avlon stopped crying, but still sniffling, "The reason why I trust him is because… he will always love me no matter how far apart we are from each other."

Avlon was able to get his act together and said, "Guess we can be compatible partners, huh?" Saria looked up in the sky, "Compatible partners…" She nodded and they both went out.

* * *

**AN: Alright, this took longer than others because of Point of view change and the next chapter might be the end of the Third Person POV… for now. Review, then follow and/or favorite the story and see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of Team KSAI

**Chapter 6: Beginning of Team KASI**

**AN: Took longer than expected and was playing Hyperdimension Neptunia (Amazing in my opinion). Also making another fanfic for it too and here is Chapter 6 (IN YOU FACE 3****RD**** PERSON VIEW). ROLLOUT!**

* * *

Kusari and Iris roamed around the woods for a while until they reached a ruined black circle. They rushed to see what it was until they saw Yang and Blake which they grabbed the white rook pieces.

"Didn't expect to see you guys," Kusari said to Yang and Blake, "Same goes for you two and I suspect you guys are partners?" Yang asked and they both nodded in reply, "By looking at you two makes me thinks of what you two will do in bed," Yang came closer with a sly grin and whispered, "together."

They both blushed tom Yang's words; then, Blake came up to them and pointed upward to see Ruby falling and was pushed by Jaune to a nearby tree, "Did your sister fall out of the sky?" Blake asked and then interrupted by a shutter of trees which brought out an ursa that got killed by Nora who rode it.

"_Well, that was interesting to see,"_ Kusari thought and heard a huge explosion not far from where their location, "Kusari, do you think it might be Saria and my brother? Iris looked worried and Kusari replied, "Might be…!" Kusari heard LMG rounds being fired and he told Iris, "Yup, that's them alright."

Iris dashed ahead leaving Kusari behind and yang asking, "Leaving soon?" Kusari was about to reply until Yang tossed him 4 black rook pieces. "Thanks and see you guys at the orientation!" Kusari yelled as he got through the woods.

* * *

Avlon and Sari were surrounded by beowolves and ursas and becoming weary, "Saria…We need to end all of them now!" Avlon told Saria, but she is on her knees replying, "Sorry, but I know it's my fault…for my poor…sense…of direction." Avlon knew that they would find a home full of beowolves or ursas, yet Saria believed in her abilities and kept going.

Saria then started coughing up blood which led Avlon to horror after he sliced 5 beowolves, "Don't you dare die on me now!" Avlon noticed a major cut on her back and Saria told him, "Keep fighting….I still got enough energy on me," She got back up with Kuro by her hand and Avlon with Xenon by his side, _"Iris…I'm….Sorry…" _

Iris and Kusari reached their location to see Saria and Avlon both on the ground and Iris was in most shock to see them covered in the blood of their own and the Grimms. The two were almost about to lose their strength after their weapons were hit aside by an ursa and both gained another beowolf claw on their bodies.

Without hesitation, Iris rushed in and busted a beowolf's head causing a major bloodshot scatter. She was enraged and crushed 10 more heads, but she clawed at the back in her anger and she was pushed towards other Grimms following up what happened to her.

* * *

Kusari was about to help his friends until a familiar evil voice called out in his head, _"Change into me….everything will be quick and simple" _Kusari ignoring it replied_, "I will never use you after what you did."_

Kusari pulled out Hikari and started killing each and every Grimm he sees in the area. Kusari then heard a King Taiju and deathstalker closing in, he reacted to by noticing Kuro on the ground which he placed Hikari in his mouth and, put Kuro and Kurai in each hand.

"_Never thought I use this style again." _The Taiju and Deathstalker appeared and Iris woken up to see Kusari fighting them, "Kusari!" She strained from her back, but he told her, "Iris! I need you to carry both of them out of this location!" Iris was about to argue, yet he told yelled out, "I will join with you guys, I promise!"

Iris thought for a moment and then agreed as she got her brother, his weapon, and Saria out of the area, "Just return safely, please!" Kusari heard her distant cry as she flew off, but he has to take care of them in order to fulfill his promise.

"_Come on, just change into me, things will go smoother if you do," _Kusari, still ignoring the voice, cuts off the head of the black Taiju, but the white Taiju knocked his balance off just to be hit by the deathstalker. He is severely bleeding out by cuts on his legs, arms, and a small on under his right eye, _"Hurry or you will die as a liar." _The voice statement tempted him to change as he could barely feel his own body, and Kusari took back steps until his back is on the tree, _"Looks like I do have to use it…"_

As he was about to transform, he saw an elegant girl jump and stabbed the white Taiju's eye multiple times and then saw a girl in red, a bowed lady, and a tomboyish girl fighting the deathstalker. Kusari saw the events occur as he was slowly losing his consciousness

* * *

**7 years ago, Christmas Eve**

Kusari and Weiss were walking around town to be together since the Schnee Company workers are off to be with their families. Kusari lead the way to a bench of the outskirts of town and Weiss was in awe to see the lights of Vale from the cliffs, "It's so beautiful…" Kusari checked his watch to notice it's already past midnight, so he came up behind her and said as he hugged her, "Merry Christmas, my joyful snowflake." She giggled to his response and leaned to kiss him on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, you lovable dunce."

They sat at the bench to see the town and Kusari nearly forgot giving Weiss her gift, "Ms. Schnee, I got something for you." Kusari handed a mall box to her and as soon she opened it, she was in shock. Inside was a necklace of a blue heart and in the center of a golden star, "This is…" She cried in tears of joy as she hugged him, Thank you so much!" Kusari smiled to her response then asked, "Alright now, where is my gift though?" Weiss wiped her tears away and they made eye contact with each other, "Here is your gift…" She leaned in for a passionate kiss and they stayed close under the beautiful starry sky…

* * *

**Present day**

Kusari woke up to see Saria, Avlon, And Iris around his bed, "Hey, how is everyone?" Saria and Iris were crying to be glad that he was okay; then, Avlon answered, "To answer your questions: are in the infirmary, people who saved you were Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss, team initiation won't start in an hour or two, so we'll be fine."

Kusari was glad everyone was alright from what happened and replied, "Thanks and sorry for you two ladies worried…" They wiped away their tears and Saria replied, "It's okay. As long you're okay, I'm fine with that," Iris nodded in agreement and the intercom turned on, "All first year students report to the Grand Hall." "Ready to go," Kusari asked and they went out to the Grand Hall.

The four witness multiple teams form and they cheered as they heard Team RWBY form, "Kusari Maputo, Avlon, and Iris Say, the four of you collected the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as…Team KSAI, led by Kusari Maputo."

Things felt so unrealistic to Kusari as he was in a dream but Saria told him, "This isn't a dream…right now, this is reality. Congratulations!" Kusari and his team got off to see Team RWBY, "I would like to say thank you for saving me." Ruby then said, "No Problem, anything to rescue Weiss's boyfriend," Weiss blushed tomato red from what she heard, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Saria, Avlon, And Iris laughed to it, but Kusari whispered in to Weiss's ear, "It's alright, I kinda find that embarrassing."

Professor Ozpin came up and said, "Alright, think it's time to get some sleep for tomorrow." We all went off to find our rooms; Weiss and Kusari were behind the group, "Hey Weiss, did you bring a necklace with you?" Weiss thought about it and replied, "Yeah, a blue heart with a golden star, why asking?"

"No reason," Weiss shrugged off the thought, but they both smile to know that they will be in Beacon for the upcoming years…together.

**AN: Back to 1****st**** person for the next chapter and I posting next chapter after the 1****st**** chapter of my next fanfic (or later) and now I will be signing off…..PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Official First Day of WHAT!

**Chapter 7: Official First Day of…..WHAT?!**

**AN: Band…you screwed me over. The reason why I have this name is for no repetition of apologizing (Still care about you guys). I might not be able to post another chapter anytime soon because an upcoming band trip, but enough talking. TIME FOR CHAPTER 7! HIGH FIVE!**

* * *

**Kusari POV**

I woke up by the sound of the showers and noticed Iris's bed empty, _"Seems like Iris woke up early and decided to take a shower." _More awake, I got up and checked the time, "7:30 am… Might as well get ready then," I told myself as I change clothes and opened my luggage.

I looked through my stuff and notice a small envelope from my parents. Curious, I opened it to find a picture of my entire family and a lien credit card. At the back of the photo, there was something written by my parents.

"Remember what we talked about and don't spend all of your money. Love, Mom and Dad," I whispered, not to wake up Saria and Avlon. Looking at the photo of my entire family reminds me the times that were memorial.

Placing the photo back in the envelope with the lien card, I heard the bathroom door open and heard Iris silently singing the song Gold. I was about to greet her; however, was wear nothing and NO towel covering her, yet she was unaware of my presence. I took a deep sigh of regretting this and went up behind her as she was putting on her panties, "Morning."

She stopped and slowly looked behind her making me see the cleavage of her naked breast. "First, calm down and second, I will not tell anyone about this, but you look…cute in a way."

Iris just gave me a hug, but her breast now on my chest cause me to blush and look away from her breast. "Just hurry up and change. I'll see you outside of our room."

* * *

We both walked around school grounds until we stopped by a small garden. The garden had tulips, roses, daisies, salvia, and a strange flower that I didn't know.

"What are these draping plants?" I looked at Iris which she was already kneeling close to the strange flower. I waited for her until she stood up and answered my question.

They're called shooting stars," she said and became sadden by the name, "They…were my mother's favorite flowers." She started to tear up, but I came up and try to comfort her best way possible.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I moved closer to her and wiped her tears away, "Remember, I'm your partner and hope we can get along more than just a team, but as family, looking out for each other and knowing our problems."

She wrapped her arms above my shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for comforting me."

I patted her head gently as I smile for her comfort. We both looked at each other, I saw her happiness through her emerald eyes. She started walking a few steps after the strange atmospheric scene and turned around in a cute manner.

"I'll tell you after class," She said as she gave a smile and then noticed my frozen face. "Kusari, are you okay?"

I just lost my mind set and one word came out, "…What?!"

* * *

"How was I supposed to l know?!" I told Saria who was nervously laughing to my angered expression, "Well?!"

"I kind of forgot to write it down on a sticky note and place it on your forehead." We both saw Avlon and Iris in the room already and she flicked my forehead, "We should go inside now, class will start soon."

I sighed and realized I forgot a few things, "Dammit… Saria, did you bring my necklace and glasses?"

Saria thought about it and then later pulled out my glasses case and a gold snowflake as we sat down, "Good thing I'm here, huh?"

"Yup." I put my glasses and necklace on as Iris was surprised to see me, "What? Is something on my face?"

"N-No!" She fiddled with her fingers for a bit, "It's just… I didn't know you wear glasses." She blushed and looked away, "You just look cute in them."

I gave a slight blush and Avlon then looked at our way giving a short burst of remembrance. "I forgot! Iris you forgot yours."

Iris looked at her brother as he pulled out thin framed glasses. "You left it by the counter. Here let me put it on for you."

I saw Avlon put Iris glasses on and told her to show us how she look like. She is like a cute, sensitive student; however, Professor Port cleared his throat aggressively to let us know class begins as he addressed Team RWBY and JNPR for being late.

* * *

**Weiss POV**

The lectures he gave out seemed to be…off. He just gave a small talk about one Grimm and then comments about his youth. _"This is going to be a long day."_

"Now class, this next Grimm is extinct; however, people tend to see the beast existence." The class got interested to the Professor's word. Although, when I looked at Kusari, he looked somewhat disappointed about this.

When he showed us, the class started making 'Whoa' of the Grimm shown. It was a human Grimm with Nevermore wings and wielding a strange blade. "Is this the Grimm...?"

"Yes Miss Schnee, this is the monster I'm talking about. They are called Shinra and there extinct; however, be wary now. Due to the existence of one now, do NOT fight against it." The class started mumbling about it and I saw Kusari clenching a fist tightly. "Moving along now. Who in here is hunter and huntress material?"

I raised my hand and heard Ruby chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Blake pointed at Kusari, who is also raising his hand too. "Wish you luck, try not to get distracted by his good looks."

"Shut it." Blake smirked as I was angry to her comment and I looked back at him, _"Didn't know he wore glasses." _

"Alright, now come down and face you opponent," Professor Port said as he showed us a cage.

* * *

We both stand in front of the cage, ready for the release of the monster. I hold Myrtenaster ready and looked at Kusari, he is only using his fist. "Are you crazy enough to use your fist?!"

"Yes." His calm reply mad me unaware of the cage opening, revealing a wild Boarbatusk, "Any ideas Weiss?"

"The weak spot is its belly. You think we can flip it over?" I looked over to see him popping his knuckles and smiling, "I'll take that as a yes."

The Boarbatusk charged towards us as Kusari performed the same move and at the end, he grabbed the tusk without restraining his strength. "I'm going to break your tusk like toothpicks!"

He easily snapped a tusk off the beast and it started to groan in pain. "Weiss, I'm going to send it in the air, you ready?"

"Ye-Yeah," I replied after witnessing what just happened. He kicked the Boarbatusk into the air, then I jumped into the air and stabbed his belly to the ground. I got up and saw Kusari smile at me causing me to blush and heard the class make some awes to my reaction. Now, made me agitated towards him, _"You did this on purpose!"_

"Well done you two!" The Professor admired our cooperation, yet we didn't do much, "Class is dismissed. I would like to talk you two."

"Sure." Kusari started walking ad looked back, "Coming Weiss?"

"Yeah…" I replied softly as went outside to talk with Professor Port."

* * *

"He did say your attitude was poor." I looked at him angrily after out chat with Professor Port. "Might need to work on that."

"Saying from the guy who broke off the Grimm's tusk." I smirked to his nervous laugh, "Are you sure you don't need to talk to a therapist?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides at least I can be with you more." He placed his arm around me and became a bit… nervous, "Your face is blushing ruby red."

"I am not!" He chuckled to my denial, _"I'm going to hit you… eventually." _We walked and sat down to an empty bench close to the edge of Beacon as we watched the sun set.

"Looking at this sunset makes me wonder… what world we even live in…" His tone was a bit depressing, "Do you think…"

"Think of what?" I was puzzled of what he is trying to say, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"People can accept me of who I am?"

"What do you mean?" I was worried then later shrugged off his question, "Can we look at the sunset a bit longer?"

He nodded, still looking out towards the sunset. I doze off and heard him say something sweet that gave me a smile as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, snowflake."

**AN: I know it is a cheesy ending and I would like to apologize to FireFan1234 for not posting them on what I promised with the followers and favorites who has been reading this story T^T. Review, Follow/Favorite, PM me if you have questions and hope to see you guys next time!**


End file.
